


caught in the middle

by pawnshophearttradingup



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/pseuds/pawnshophearttradingup
Summary: “Why do you get to be in the middle?” Kiran complained, despite the fact he was still clinging to Alfonse’s arm as if he’d die if he let go for even a second.





	caught in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> dropping a... really short fic on you all that i wrote back in november! it's fine, it's okay. thanks geo for helping me fix it up
> 
> i might post two more fics today. if not today, then sometime in the near future. because geo and i went and fixed up like 3 old fics of mine today. all pretty short but this one's the shortest

“Why do you get to be in the middle?” Kiran complained, despite the fact he was still clinging to Alfonse’s arm as if he’d die if he let go for even a second.

“It’s my bed,” Alfonse replied, and while hours ago, he might have tried to sound patient, he was probably too exhausted to even bother now. As it was, irritation seemed to seep into his voice, despite him also trying his best to maintain physical contact with Kiran. It was more than a little cute, how the two of them couldn’t even be mad at each other enough to break apart.

Or, it would be, except Bruno hadn’t even gotten the chance to get in bed himself yet. He had only just gotten dressed for it, and that was when this argument started. It had been going on for only a couple of minutes and he was already sick of it. It was late, how did Kiran have the energy to do this?

Kiran was trying to keep his voice hushed, but he wasn’t doing an especially good job at it, which meant Bruno could hear him very well as he said, “Oh, so that means _you_ just get to cuddle up to Bruno, huh?”

What. Was that what this was all about?

That was such an easy thing to fix, though. The past 10 minutes of his life hadn’t needed to be this difficult.

“Move over,” he said, climbing in between Kiran and Alfonse the moment they separated. He settled back against the pillows, unsurprised when both of his partners clung to his sides, both of their heads on his chest.

“Happy now?” Bruno asked, his face softening as his partners nodded. “Good.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of Kiran’s head, then one to Alfonse’s. “Good night, both of you.”

They must have replied to him, but Bruno didn’t notice because he was simply too tired, his consciousness fading already. It didn’t matter, though. He never needed to hear them say anything to know they loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the paramore song of the same name. no it's not relevant
> 
> as always, i'm [@lineraway](https://twitter.com/lineraway) on twitter! i also have a... somewhat recently made writing blog on tumblr at [zenithgays](https://zenithgays.tumblr.com/), shoutout to my girlfriend pastel pasteladins for helping me figure out the url for that


End file.
